My best friend is my boyfriend and President
by mojomojo
Summary: The friendship between Kaname and Takuma... too good to be true? Love blossoms between them as they discover their passions for each other
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, be careful next time will you?" Kaname was watching unhappily as Takuma tried to maneuver through the room. "If you spill that I'll get mad at you."

Takuma blushed and nodded. The week before he had been trying to bring Kaname some tea to help calm him down and had tripped and spilled it everywhere. "Kaname, why are you so tense?" Worry laced his voice and Kaname sighed, looking away. Takuma set the tray on the table and knelt by his friend. "Hey, if you ever decide you want to talk, let me know okay? I'm your friend Kaname."

He stood to leave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kaname watched his friend leave, feeling miserable. He hadn't actually _wanted _Takuma to leave, but he didn't know how to say so. The words never came out correctly and he always sounded like he was trying to push everyone away. Deciding suddenly that things were going to be different this time he strode over to the door and threw it open, only to find Takuma standing there with his hand up and ready to knock on the door.

"Ah, Kaname. I'm sorry, I was just about to kn-." Kaname grabbed him and slammed the door shut behind them. "What are you doing?"

Before he could overthink it, Kaname leaned down and pressed his lips against Takuma's. He felt Takuma's body tense up before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist. Kaname cradled his friend's face in one hand and let the other one fall down his chest. He gentle slid two fingers along the skin at Takuma's waist.

"Kaname?" Takuma looked up at the president in confusion.

"I don't want to hold you away anymore," Kaname whispered. He looked at his friend and kissed him again. He ran his tongue over Takuma's lower lip before gently pushing it, which Takuma received while he slid his hands up Kaname's shirt. "Come," Kaname said, pulling Takuma towards the bed.

Takuma followed, admiring the way Kaname walked with authority even now when it was clear he had no idea what was going on. When they got to the bed, Kaname stood there looking suddenly less confident. Takuma smiled and reached out to begin unbuttoning Kaname's shirt. He let his fingers slide along Kaname's chest and chuckled when a small moan escaped Kaname's mouth.

Before Kaname could have time to reject him, Takuma pulled down the president's pants, kneeling before him. He looked up the length of his friend and looked into Kaname's wide eyes. He was breathing fast and heavily, staring down into Takuma's blue eyes.

Takuma traced one hand up Kaname's leg and wrapped his hand around the large member, just inches from his face. Kaname's breath rushed out of him in a hiss of air and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back. Takuma stroked his lover gently, reveling in the velvety smoothness of the muscle, and began to go faster, and faster.

Kaname's breathing quickened and Takuma smiled as Kaname's eyelids fluttered. "Ah, Takuma slow down," he whispered as he reached out to grab ahold of the bedpost. His arm flexed with the intensity of his physical pleasure and the wood splintered. "Takuma, please," he moaned.

Takuma perched himself higher on his knees and flicked his tongue out, making a long wet line along the hard length. "AH! Takuma!" Kaname's voice snapped through the air and before the sound had finished echoing Takuma wrapped his lips around the hard length and sucked.

Kaname's knees went weak and he barely held himself up as waves of pleasure washed over his body. The soft sound of sucking filled the air and Kaname's breathing was quickening again. "Wait Takuma, please."

Takuma rolled his eyes up to look at Kaname and saw the gentleness in his friend's eyes. Keeping one hand stroking, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side before moving on to unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. "Please Kaname, let me do this for you." Kaname nodded slowly and watched as Takuma went back and began sucking on him again.

This time Kaname forced himself to continue watching and gasped when Takuma began to pleasure himself while sucking on Kaname. Takuma seemed to know when Kaname was getting close to climax because right as Kaname's body clenched in preparation, Takuma would stop and watch his face struggle with the complex feelings his body was going through.

"God Takuma, please," Kaname moaned, tightening his hand in his hair. "Please."

Takuma stood up and guided Kaname to the bed, having to help him walk. Kaname's member was so hard and Takuma was enjoying the feel of it in his mouth. He helped Kaname lie down and kissed him, letting his tongue explore the kiss. Kaname reached out and picked Takuma up, gently setting him so his butt was pressing against his hard member. The kiss deepened and Takuma cried out when Kaname wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing and sliding his hand up and down. Takuma shifted and lifted himself up. Kaname grabbed himself and thrust his hand a few times before setting the head against Takuma's opening.

"Ready?" Kaname asked, voice breathy and strained. Takuma nodded and slowly lowered himself onto Kaname, shivering as waves of pleasure rushed through him. Kaname let out a cry that Takuma echoed as Kaname's body thrust into his. Takuma threw his head back and they stayed suspended like that, neither one moving until Kaname reached out and grabbed Takuma. "Please, Takuma," he moaned as he began stroking in long, sure movements.

Takuma began to move his body to a rhythm that Kaname matched stroke for stroke. They began to pick up speed and after a moment Kaname grabbed Takuma and rolled them over. Takuma took ahold of himself and began to stroke himself in rhythm with Kaname's thrusts. Kaname let out another cry as he pushed himself all the way into Takuma and moaned as pressure began to build up inside of his body.

The muscles in Takuma's stomach were clenching and Kaname watched in amazement as his lover arched his back, making each thrust tighter and deeper. "Ta-ku-ma!" Kaname found his release in a sudden moment and he shoved himself as hard and deep into the other as he could, throwing his head back.

Takuma ground his own body into Kaname and let himself climax, crying out in pleasure.

"Thank you Kaname," Takuma said softly as they lay together.

"Takuma, can we do that again sometime?" Kaname's voice was shy and hesitant. Takuma looked at him and smiled.

"Of course we can Kaname," he said as he kissed him.

_**To be continued…**_

_*****Review if you'd like… **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you," Kaname said softly, running a light finger over Takuma's face.

Takuma slowly opened his eyes, blinking lethargically. "Mmm," he murmured, nuzzling closer to Kaname's body. "Good morning, Kaname." Takuma looked at the wall, feeling a light burn on his cheeks. He could feel embarrassment and sighed, pulling away.

"What's wrong, Takuma?" Kaname tried to turn his face up but Takuma sighed and pulled away. "Please, tell me," he murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Last night was very nice," Takuma murmured. "Does this change things though? For us?"

Kaname's body stiffened and he sighed. "Takuma, I'm not sure what last night means for the two of us." Takuma turned away, completely embarrassed. "_But_ I'm glad we were together."

Takuma looked up at him gave a small smile. "Are we just going to go back to the way things were before then?" he asked, feeling something tight in his chest.

"We'll see, okay? I don't want to say anything permanent. We'll just take it day by day." Kaname's voice was gentle and he pulled Takuma tight against his body, leaning down and kissing him.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Ka-Kaname?" Ruka's voice was soft on the other end of the door.

Kaname and Takuma jerked upright in the bed. Alarm flew across Takuma's face but Kaname calmly stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and shirt. He handed Takuma a robe and motioned for him to go and shower.

"Ruka." Kaname's voice was cool and even, despite the fear that was curled in the pit of his stomach.

"I just wanted to check to make sure things are good. We didn't see you last night." Ruka's cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Thank you Ruka, but everything is fine. Don't worry about it." Kaname gave a distance smile and gently shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

"Is she gone?" Takuma's voice was soft and hesitant. He peeked out from around the bathroom door with steam curling around him. The sound of a shower going was softly in the background.

Kaname turned to him and stared, watching small droplets of water run down his face. "Takuma," he whispered before rushing towards him and shutting the bathroom door behind them. "Let's shower." He motioned for Takuma to turn around and began to slide the robe off of his body, letting it pool on the ground. Takuma turned and kissed Kaname, feeling the roughness of the shirt.

Takuma sighed and Kaname pulled him into the shower, immediately drenching his own clothes with the hot water. He felt Kaname's smile as he slowly ripped Kaname's shirt open, letting each button pop and bounce somewhere in the bathroom. Kaname watched as Takuma slid down his body, running his tongue down the flat muscles in his stomach.

"Ah, Takuma," Kaname choked, his breath releasing in a sharp hiss. Takuma pulled his pants down and licked up the hard muscle and Kaname shuddered.

"Kaname," Takuma whispered, feeling a breeze begin around them. Kaname was beginning to lose control the longer Takuma sucked and he smiled. He hummed softly and chuckled when Kaname's body jerked with the vibration.

"Careful, Takuma, or this won't be as fun for you as it is for me." Kaname's voice was gentle and he stroked his friend's face fondly.

"This is plenty fun for me Kaname," Takuma told him, flicking the tip with his tongue and watching Kaname's body shudder in anticipation.

Kaname knotted his fingers through Takuma's soft hair, letting his thumbs run down his face. "Takuma, slowly or I won't last." He chuckled when his friend rolled his eyes, leaning against the coldness of the wall. He shuddered and Takuma let out a soft noise, drawing is eyes down again.

Takuma's eyes were bright and he slowly pulled away from Kaname, giving him a slow smile. "What do you want to do now Kaname? I will serve you however you please."

Kaname's eyes flashed and he grabbed Takuma's shoulders, pulling him up and turning him around. "Hands on the wall," he whispered harshly before kissing him between the shoulder blades. His tongue traced a circle on the smooth skin and he let his fangs scratch gently against the skin. Meanwhile his hand traced down to Takuma's bottom and he pushed himself against his body. Takuma let out a small sound and pushed against him. "Takuma, behave yourself," he murmured before allowing the tip to touch Takuma. Takuma's body shuddered and relaxed as Kaname pushed himself slowly towards Takuma.

"Ah! Kaname!" Takuma's voice rushed out in an attempt at being muffled.

"Am I hurting you?" Kaname's voice was laced with concern and he stopped moving, waiting.

"No, don't stop Kaname." Takuma's voice was tight and lacking the mild control that was normally there.

Kaname chuckled and continued, gasping as Takuma's body met his own. They began moving together, matching each other's pace. Kaname muffled his mouth against Takuma's back, shuddering against each other.

"The others are going to wonder about why we haven't been out," Kaname said softly, wiping fog off of the mirror. Takuma was sitting in the chair in the bathroom, watching his friend with a smile.

"Does it matter though, Kaname?" he asked quietly, staring into Kaname's eyes with as much intensity as he could muster. Exhaustion was settling over him and he could see it mirrored in Kaname's face as well.

Kaname was silent for a while before holding out his hand. "Come, let's go and rest for a while."

Takuma stood up and took the offered hand, smiling up happily as he did so. "You know, I hear from Shiki and Rima that there are benefits to feeding during." Takuma's face blushed lightly as he said this and shrugged. "I would never suggest that I feed from you, but perhaps you could feed off of me. If you wanted."

Kaname froze, his hand above the doorknob. "What is it that you are suggesting then, Takuma?" Kaname turned to him slowly, frown lines appearing on his forehead.

"Just maybe that sometime, we should. You know, try what it's like if you were to feed off of me at the same time. It could be fun. And nice."

Kaname shrugged and turned back, opening the door and standing there as the cooler air wafted through the room. "Mm perhaps," he murmured before walking into the other room.

Takuma, feeling suddenly unsure about himself, sighed and shook his head. "Kaname, I am going to go sleep in my room, okay? It's probably a better idea, if we didn't hole ourselves up in here as it is." His friend frowned and Takuma shrugged at him. "I also have some other things I need to take care of as well, so Shiki and I will be gone later."

He left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Kaname watched Takuma walk and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He just wasn't good at letting people know he cared. He thought back to Yuki, the little girl whom he was technically sworn to and closed his eyes. Not even she understood the darkness that was in him, and yet Takuma might. There was the possibility that Takuma understood completely what it was like to feel what he felt. A wine glass on the bed side table shattered in response to Kaname's emotions and he glared at the glass shards, watching a small drip of blood on his hand. Closing his eyes he once again found himself in the presence of Takuma's warm body, pressed underneath his and he smiled into his pillow before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Takuma! I demand to know what you and Kaname have been up to." Ruka was standing defensively in front of Takuma's door, hands on hips and an angry glare on her features. "I don't understand what is going on. What have you two been discussing that is taking up so much time?"

Takuma held up his hands in an obvious defense against her anger. She lashed out angrily at him, holding him against the wall angrily. "R-Ruka!" he gasped, leaning his head on the wall. "We've just been discussing council things. My grandfather sent over a carrier about some things to bring up at the next meeting."

Ruka glared at him and shook her head. "You're lying to me." Takuma's heartbeat sped up and he felt a small knot of panic build up in his throat.

"What's this?" Yuki's voice pierced the still air and Takuma and Ruka turned to look at her. "There's no fighting allowed in the dorms. You shouldn't be doing that." She had Artemis out and was staring at us, with Zero glaring angrily at all three of them.

"It-It's nothing Yuki! Are you here to see Kaname?" Ruka's arms disappeared from his throat and he landed on his feet, dusting out the ruffles in his clothes. She shook her head and he shrugged. "That's probably for the best. He hasn't been feeling well after dealing with all of the council business. I think he wanted to rest for a while."

Yuki blushed a gentle red and she looked down at her shoes. Takuma looked at her and smiled. If only she knew. Zero was beginning to frown even more and Ruka rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here then?" Her voice was harsh and held the remnants of her anger.

"We're doing rounds, Ruka." Zero's voice was hushed and angry and he glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business. Vampire."

Ruka flew at him, pinning him against the wall. "RUKA!" Takuma jumped after her and grabbed her, trying to pull her off of him.

Takuma heard Kaname's footsteps as he rushed down the stairs and helped Takuma grab her and pull her off of Zero. Kaname's hands gently pressed on Takuma's for a few brief minutes before he pulled away again but even that brief contact warmed Takuma's face with happiness.

"Ruka!" Kaname's voice froze her in her anger and she glared at Zero, face distorted in rage. "You're being rude to our guests."

Ruke whipped around and snarled at him. "This would never happen if you ever came out of your damn room! Kiryu is here being rude and awful and you are mad at me? That's ridiculous!"

Kaname reached out and gently stroked her face and he sighed. "Ruka, please don't be rude. It's unappealing." She stared at him, looking as if she had been slapped across the face. Kaname turned to Yuki and smiled, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yuki. Zero." He nodded his head at the two of them. "Is there anything that you need? We need to start our journey for class."

Yuki stared at him blankly and Zero sighed, stepping forward. "No. That's all Kuran. Let's just get you over there without you being harassed too much by the girls."

Kaname smirked to himself but nodded, turning to the other two vampires still standing there. "Get everyone else please Ruka. Takuma and I have much to discuss on the walk over."

Takuma looked at Kaname curiously, but Kaname continued to walk as if nothing important or different had happened between the two of them. Takuma rushed forward and gently touched his friend's arm, stroking it through the cloth of the jacket he wore. "Kaname, what's going on?" he whispered, ignoring the fact that Kiryu could hear him.

Kaname sighed and shrugged, pulling away from Takuma's body. "We need to be more careful. Kain approached me. Said that he and Aido had sensed something amiss in my room this morning."

Takuma stared at him, not sure what he was hearing. "Are you saying that we can't continue? With anything?"

Kaname nodded silently, lips pursed. "It is for the best, I'm sure. After all, I need to align myself with a pureblood, or a family as pure as possible. It's my duty to the vampire council." Bitterness weaved through his voice and a series of explosions occurred along the path where they were walking. Zero looked back curiously but said nothing.

Takuma placed his arm on his friend's back and pat it gently. "It'll be okay Kaname. Things will resolve themselves."

"I wish I had your confidence in the matter," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly. "I worry that things are trying to spiral out of control to spite me."

Takuma watched his friend in silence and felt sadness well up inside of him. _He looks so lonely_, he thought to himself. _It's like when he was a child all over again. A sadness haunts him_. Kaname turned at met his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Flashes of their lovemaking flew through Takuma's mind. Takuma's body instantly responded and he swallowed convulsively, feeling himself harden in expectation. Kaname noticed and winked before turning around again. _Yes, perhaps we will figure something out. _Kaname'svoice floated through his mind as they continued their journey.

"Hey! Takuma!" Aido's voice cut through the quiet of the night air. He turned to see AIdo and Kain both standing in a clearing. Kain looked like he would like to hit his cousin but he stood silently nonetheless. "What's going on with Kuran? He's acting weird."

Takuma stared at him for a few moments before regaining his composure. "Aido, the president's business is entirely his own. If he wanted us to know he'd tell us."

"Sometimes Kaname doesn't know when a good time to divulge information is though." Kain's deep and thoughtful voice made Takuma hesitate. He needed to be careful. Unlike Aido he was perceptive.

"I hope you both believe enough in Kaname to know that he will do what he believes is the best thing to do." A sour taste filled his mouth as he said this. Even if it meant leaving him, Kaname would do whatever was necessary.

Aido and Kain shrugged before turning away. "Whatever Takuma. Keep your secrets."

"Kaname!" Takuma burst the doors open and he panted heavily as he stood there. He had sprinted the way back, scared of what he might have accidently shared. "Ka-Kaname..."

"Takuma?" Kaname's shirt was on the chair in front of him and he looked at his friend in concern. "What's wrong?"

A flood of emotions crossed through Takuma and before he could stop himself he slammed the doors shut behind him and rushed towards Kaname, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. All of the insecurities he had felt poured through his body and Kaname gently wrapped his own arms around Takuma's waist, licking his bottom lip before kissing him back.

"Ah, Takuma," he moaned softly as his hand swept down his friend's body. Takuma was already hard and waiting, essentially begging to be let out of the tight pants of the school uniforms. "We shouldn't."

"Kaname, please." Takuma's voice was soft and weak, pleading more than the words themselves. When Kaname didn't resist, Takuma unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, feeling the hard shaft of his lover. He caressed it with one hand, and gasped when Kaname mimicked him. "Ah Kaname," he whispered, shuddering as Kaname's hand slid over the head, lovingly stroking the sensitive skin with delicate hands. Takuma watched as he slid down to his knees and brown eyes met blue as a soft wind began to blow around them.

Kaname opened his mouth and lightly licked the tight skin. Takuma threw his head back and gasped, grabbing onto the chair in order to stay upright. Kaname began to suck, and explore the rigid area of Takuma's body, careful to avoid his fangs brushing against the delicate skin. A pressure began to build inside of Takuma and his whimper made Kaname smile.

"Kaname?" A soft voice floated through the locked doors and Kaname jerked backwards, staring in horror at the door. "Kaname are you in there?"

Takuma quickly pulled his pants up and went to open the door, all signs of his arousal gone from his body. He stared for a second before bowing, confused. "Hello. Did you need to see the dorm president?"

_**To be continued…**_

_*****Review if you'd like… **_


End file.
